HalloVIn
by Red Ed Spark
Summary: Jake and Amy are still on honeymoon. And the rest of the squad decide to continue their Halloween tradition with the new recruit, who is supposed to replace Amy in the Detective Squad after her promotion. Who will win the sixth installment of the Halloween Heist?
1. Chapter 1

There has been very less written on B99, and even less about the famous heists. This one is my take on the sixth installment of Halloween Heist. Enjoy.

PS: I decided to write like a script. That way it will be more visual and dialogue driven.

* * *

INT. INSIDE OF THE ELEVATOR - 8:45 AM, Halloween

Two people (a man and a woman) are standing, waiting for their exit. The man is Detective Charles Boyle. The woman is short, much younger, clad in blue jeans and a black sweater.

Detective Boyle looks at the strange girl and nods with a smiling face. The girl nods back with a shy smile.

CHARLES: You don't look like a cunning trained for sleight thief.

THE WOMAN: (shocked at the weird question) What? I'm not. Not a Thief. Why would you think that?

CHARLES: No reason. (Suspiciously) May I ask why are you here?

THE WOMAN: I'm Detective Melissa Vince. I am to join the nine-nine squad.

A peculiar gleam shines on Charles' eyes.

CHARLES: I am sorry. I tend to be suspicious of new people. Downside of being a good detective. Constant Vigilance, you know? Let's start fresh. Hi, I'm Detective Charles Boyle. Do you know anything about nine-nine?

THE WOMAN: Only that there was a spot vacant in the squad and I am to fill it.

CHARLES: Good

THE WOMAN: What?

CHARLES: Listen, Mel. (Wrapping his arms around Melissa's shoulders) Can I call you Mel? Listen, Mel, 99th precinct of NYPD is a very dangerous place. You are trained to handle criminals but... (Pauses. Shakes his head) But you need not worry. Come straight to me if anything happens. I will be always there to help you.

Melissa smiles awkwardly and nods. Charles is staring ahead. The elevator finally comes to the stop and opens to the bullpen of the nine-nine precinct. Charles directs Melissa to the captain's office and walks towards his desk with a smile on his face.

* * *

This is only the introduction. This will be a short fic with three chapters, excluding this one. And it will mostly follow Melissa, i.e. readers will not see the things that Melissa does not see.


	2. Chapter 2

**INT. BRIEFING ROOM OF PRECINCT - 9:02 AM**

There are exactly eight people in the room. Captain Holt on the front, standing in front of the podium. Sergeant Terry Jeffords beside him. Charles is sitting on the front row. Gina and Rosa two rows behind him. Melissa behind them. And Hitchcock and Scully all the way in the back.

CAPTAIN HOLT: I know you have been waiting for this day for a year, but first let us welcome the newest member of nine-nine. Detective Melissa Vince.

Everyone turns to look at Melissa for a second and then back towards Holt. Melissa looks flustered at the lack of interest.

CAPTAIN HOLT: She will be filling in the position of Detective Amy Santiago, who is now

ROSA: -a Sergeant. Best of luck Amy. Best of luck the rookie. Can we now talk about the heist?

CHARLES: Should we even do the heist this year. Jake isn't here. Without him, the heist is like a Die Hard without John McClane.

CAPTAIN HOLT: There will be the heist Boyle. With or without Peralta. It is the great Halloween tradition and it will remain so. But since Peralta and Santiago, both former champions, are not here, and it might not be fair to them if I took the lead-

ROSA: You won't.

CAPTAIN HOLT: -this year's heist will be limited to officers who haven't won yet.

ROSA: Just say that you are scared of another defeat. Fourth year in a row now, is it?

CAPTAIN HOLT: You haven't even won once, Diaz. This year is a chance for you to finally catch up with us, the better detectives.

ROSA: We'll know by midnight who is the better detective. One question, is the rookie playing?

CAPTAIN HOLT: If she wants to?

All seven head turned towards Melissa, staring hard.

MELISSA: (Nervous. Stuttering) I... I... I think...

CHARLES: I think you should play. You are one of us now. Even if you lose, if will be like a practice for next year.

MELISSA: (Uncertainly) Oo-kay.

CAPTAIN HOLT: Alright then. This year you will be playing for this trophy.

Captain pulls out a golden trophy with brown wooden base from under the podium. In the base there is inscribed, "Amazing Human/Genius".

CAPTAIN HOLT: This trophy will be securely locked inside this very room. I will give the key to one of the Janitors and then give the said janitor paid leave for a day. In a few minutes he will be on his way to some B & B in Vermont. Whoever has this trophy by midnight will be the winner.

 **INT. BULLPEN - 9:25**

The entire precinct is silent, everyone is staring at the briefing room's door, even Hitchcock and Scully. Charles keeps shifting his eyes from the door to Melissa. Rosa is observing all this. She walks over to Melissa's desk.

ROSA: Hey, kid.

MELISSA: Yes?

ROSA: You know what this is all about? This heist? Do you know why this is such a big deal?

MELISSA: No.

ROSA: Good. Now listen. I know Boyle's been buttering you up.

MELISSA: Butteri-

ROSA: He is being nice to you, isn't he? Did you ever think why?

MELISSA: Because he is a nice person?

ROSA: No. This is Halloween. If you are to work here, you need to know one thing about Halloween in nine-nine. You cannot trust anyone on this day. If they ask you to do something, they are manipulating you. If they are being nice, they are manipulating you. If they offer you water, they are manipulating you. Understand?

MELISSA: Yes?

ROSA: No, you don't. You won't unless it happens to yourself. I'm only giving you heads up.

We see Terry approaching the two of them, just as Rosa is about to turn and leave.

TERRY: (To Rosa) What were you telling her?

ROSA: None of your damn business.

Rosa walks away from Melissa and Terry.

TERRY: (To Melissa) Listen-

CAPTAIN HOLT: (Shouting from his office door) Detective Vince. Can I have you in my office?

MELISSA: (whispering) Yes, sir.

 **INT. CAPTAIN'S OFFICE - 9:35 AM**

Captain is sitting behind his desk, reading something. Melissa appears at his door.

MELISSA: Can I come in, sir?

CAPTAIN HOLT: Yes, Detective Vince. Sit down.

Melissa sits down on one of the chairs.

CAPTAIN HOLT: Detective, I was looking through your file. Very good physical attributes. Fast. Agile. Stealthy. And good head on your shoulders. You have good chances of winning this heist.

MELISSA: Heist, sir?

CAPTAIN HOLT: Yes. But you will need someone to guide you. The officers you see outside, Diaz, Jeffords, Boyle. They are all vultures. They will eat you alive if you are not careful. I am willing to guide you through your first victory.

MELISSA: With due respect sir, I thought you weren't playing.

CAPTAIN HOLT: I am not. I am only trying to help you.

MELISSA: Why?

CAPTAIN HOLT: Because you have the potential to be a great detective.

MELISSA: (Pause. Uncertain. Starts slowly) You know, usually I would have been flattered by that. But Detective Diaz just told me not to trust anyone in the nine-nine during Halloween.

Captain stares at Melissa. His smiling face falls and becomes deadpan. He closes the file in front of him, puts his elbows over the desk.

CAPTAIN HOLT: Right. You are good, but not good enough to win the heist. You can, however, help me win.

MELISSA: You are playing, then?

CAPTAIN HOLT: The heist has already been won by people not participating on it-twice. Forget what Diaz told you. There is but one rule of Halloween heist: there are no rules.

MELISSA: How can I trust you?

CAPTAIN HOLT: Since there is no chance of you winning, there is no question of trust for you. The only question for you is what will you get should you decide to aid me?

MELISSA: Okay. What will I get?

CAPTAIN HOLT: For a week, I will go easy on you. Easier cases. Less paperwork.

MELISSA: Not good enough. I think I should see what others have to offer.

Melissa stands up to leave.

CAPTAIN HOLT: Sit down. You are too cocky for your first day. No paperwork for two weeks and the interesting cases.

Melissa stays seated but doesn't answer Holt.

CAPTAIN HOLT: No paperwork for a month, but only if we win. I can't give you more.

MELISSA: Maybe, Diaz has a better offer.

CAPTAIN HOLT: I am the captain of this precinct. Do you want to start on a wrong foot with the captain?

MELISSA: (flustered) No sir.

CAPTAIN HOLT Good. Now, get out and keep a close eye on everyone. If you find anything suspicious, inform me.

 **INT. BULLPEN - 9:55 AM**

Melissa is sitting on her desk, curiously watching everyone else. Rosa is constantly looking at her watch. Gina is typing something furiously on her computer. Charles is nowhere to be seen. Two perps are whisper-fighting inside the cell. Terry approaches Melissa.

TERRY: Hey, Melissa right?

MELISSA: Let me guess. You want me to help you in the heist?

TERRY: Yeah.

MELISSA: What could you possibly give me that captain couldn't?

TERRY: Your safety.

MELISSA: What?

TERRY: Have you ever faced bullies?

MELISSA: No. A little in school.

TERRY: Let me tell you they aren't good. And bullies in the NYPD can be brutal.

Terry flexed his biceps threateningly, nearing her, towering over her, eyes furious.

MELISSA: Are you threatening me?

TERRY: Not if you help me and I win.

MELISSA: Captain won't allow you to harm me?

TERRY: Captain. (laughs) Captain only cares about numbers. And I am his best detective. I close more cases than anyone else here. He won't take action against me. Nobody will take action against me. I have been working in this precinct for last-

Suddenly a loud voice of someone shouting is heard. Terry and Melissa turn to the source of the voice: the cell. Two perps are fighting inside the cell, the same two perps who were whisper-fighting earlier.

The whole precinct erupts into commotion.

THE PERPS: (together) Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight.

A BEAT COP: Stop. Stop fighting, you stupid morons. And you stop cheering, buffoons.

The beat cop enters to stop the fight, but is held by the perps and one by one they start to escape. The bullpen turns into a panic room. Perps trying to escape, civilians running, cops trying to calm everyone down.

The captain comes out of his office. And the detective squad with the help of the few beat-cops downstairs manages to bring the situation back under control in next half an hour.

CAPTAIN HOLT: Where is the other perp? The one who was fighting?

One of the two fighting perps is nowhere to be seen. Realization dawns upon all the detectives and they rush towards the briefing room. The lock is broken and the door is ajar. They enter the room and there is no trophy.

ROSA: Shit!


End file.
